Iori Nanamiya
Iori Nanamiya is one of the girls available from Yandere No Onna No Ko in the second CD. Bio Appearance Iori has fair skin and is well-endowed. She has gentle, light brown eyes and long flowing black hair. Her forelocks are chest length and held by purple tube pieces lined by frills, and her bangs messily frame her face. As a Miko she wears the traditional garb. Personality Iori is a mature young woman who appears to be gentle and delicate, but she is strict and less-forgiving than some due to her religious background. She has been sheltered from the outside world and she is very confused when she begins expressing interest in the opposite gender. She tries very hard to be kind while remaining faithful- but after choosing to devote herself to the Protagonist she enters a state of constant turmoil. Background A god-worshiping Miko who fell for the Protagonist after meeting him. Swayed by his gender and her love for him, she began to worship him as her new god. '' ''At first things went well as they began to date, until witnessing how close he is with Sakuya Ayanokouji. Fearing she has been tained by turning her back to God, she desperately tries restoring things to the way they once were the only way she knows how to... '' Weapon Iori uses her "blessed Katana" to strike others down and "purify" them. Victims '''Protagonist' - After burning the hex and killing Sakuya, Iori takes the Protagonist hostage while recalling what led to her doing this. She explains her plans of "sending him to God" despite his protests and desperation to escape, and mentions that she will join him afterwards. She slices in him half using her katana. Sakuya - Jealous and emotional after realizing how close the Protagonist was with Sakuya, she placed a hex on her that would cause her pain whenever she was in pain. She did what she could to hurt Sakuya, then when she was finished she burned the hex, causing Sakuya to suffer from a heart attack. Relationships Protagonist - Due to being so sheltered, she fell for the charm and kindness the Protagonist held upon meeting him; to the point she was so overwhelmed that she passed out. They quickly formed a relationship but she struggled to maintain it after fearing she betrayed God to be with someone who may not have been faithful. Sakuya Ayanokouji - Due to the Protagonist having a really close bond with her, Iori is highly jealous of her. It was her relationship with the Protagonist and hearing them using first-name terms that caused her to begin doubting her decision to throw away her moral to be with the Protagonist and the anxiety to soon set in. Yumemi Takanashi - Iori is envious of her and the time she can spend with the Protagonist, but only in Yumemi's route. Death While it is implied she kills herself in her route, she is also killed in the following routes: Sakuya Discovering the Protagonist was taken hostage in her home, she and Yumemi mutually agreed to rescue him and attempt to speak to Sakuya. She refused and called her staff to deal with them, sending the girls off to be tortured for the remainder of their lives. Yumemi Threatened by Yumemi's close bond with the Protagonist, Iori threatened her to stay away, wielding her Katana. Yumemi refused, and believing she was the source of the Protagonists problems, she stabbed her repeatedly in self-defense. Etymology Quotes "And so… as long as I could have you by my side, I thought that I could devote myself entirely to you." '' ------ Trivia *Her katana ''Yomotsu Hirasaka shares it's name with a character from Mirai Nikki. *She resembles Shirayuki Hotogi from Aria, The Scarlet Ammo. **Both girls are sheltered miko who fall for the protagonist. **Both respond the same way to a rival girl and claim to be exorcising the protagonist. **They both use a Japanese sword. *She is 155cm tall. *Her measurements are 92-56-87. **This makes her the biggest of the girls from the 2nd CD. *Her yandere type is Despairing. *She is the first girl in Yandere No Onna No Ko to commit suicide. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blade User Category:YandereNoOnnaNoKo Category:Audio Yandere